Chase Moves Out
Chase Moves Out is the first episode in Season 2 of Lab Rats: Elite Force, as well as the first episode to air on Netflix. It fits in between the special Elite Force Development Arrested and Borderline Personalities. Plot The episode starts in the year 2022, when Chase is partying at a festival known as Cinco de Cuatro. Chase approaches an elderly-looking odd woman, who reveals that she is in fact Chase's evil fake ex-girlfriend, Reese, who reminds Chase that the shape-shifters now own Davenport Industries. Reese also states she is good now and is trying to kill her siblings, although her father Roddissius has been dead since 2016. Not only that, but Chase owes her a lot of money for things he has done with Davenport-Reese Industries land and stock. Chase then asks for a kiss and "possibly more than just that" to pay her back. Chase then comes to Davenport Bionic Academy, where he lives, with a black eye and some red stains on him. To his surprise, he finds Adam living in the basement. Chase tries to tell Adam that he made a huge mistake, but Adam starts to joke that Chase got taller. Chase replies with some snappy comebacks about Adam's love life, but then catches a glimpse of Adam's romantic partner. Scared, Adam zaps him with the memory wipe. A couple months earlier, Chase was living with Oliver in his college dorm room. Oliver and Skylar had moved to UC Irvine to make new friends instead of saving the world, and continued their relationship. Unfortunately, Chase's neediness and constant presence annoyed Oliver and made Skylar mad as well. Oliver finally suggested to Chase that he move out, but Chase had a nervous fit. Oliver decided to lie to Chase and told him that he needed some hours of privacy to work on his new software, FakeBlock. Chase finally agreed to give Oliver some free hours, bragging that a magazine called Altitude would help his invention company, Chase D. Industries. It is revealed that before arriving home to see Douglas practically dying and causing Chase to give up on the team, Chase had taken a "bathroom break" to tell Tasha what had happened. However, this caused Tasha to give ownership of Davenport Industries to a crafty man named Stan Sitwell, the father of Chase's old flame, Sabrina Sitwell. Stan, however, passed it on to Roddissius' children. Stan also turned Douglas in for his crimes, leading to Douglas getting arrested, a bit awkward due to the fact he was blind, in immense pain, and short on breath. A month after that, Perry's brother, as well as the Davenport family's attorney, Barry Perry, forgot about and missed Douglas's first hearing. Chase decided to stick with the family until Douglas' hearing but when he learned that Tasha, Douglas, and Donald received economic stimulus money but weren't investing in Davenport Industries, Chase sold the rest of his company stocks to the shape-shifters to complete the Davenport Estates subdivision. As soon as it was completed, the California real estate market bubble burst and he was in debt. Chase borrowed $700,000 from Reese to keep Chase D. Industries afloat but when that money ran out he decided to move into Oliver's dorm room. Upon arriving at the dorm room, Chase found Oliver apparently tutoring Skylar at math. Later that day, Oliver's new best friend, (following Bree and Kaz quitting), Paul, finally suggested a vote to decide who would move out of the dorm room. Chase believed that everyone would vote out Paul so he voted for himself to make Oliver feel comfortable. Skylar egged Chase to eventually set a "pack first, no talking" voting scenario but when the four roommates Chase, Oliver, Skylar, and Paul — all four votes were for Chase to leave. Dejected, Chase tried to get a copy of his article in ''Altitude ''magazine but had to buy a plane ticket so he briefly visited Phoenix. He was humiliated by the photo they chose to use of him. After flying back to Centium City, Chase decided to move back into Davenport Tower, but he found an ostrich was living in his team's old penthouse. Trivia * This is the first episode of the series to not feature Bradley Steven Perry, nor any new footage of Kelli Berglund.